He Would Do Anything For Her
by onelight
Summary: He was secretly in love with her, until she broke him.
1. Wrongs and Wrongs

Please Review

Jade had always been like a black fog to him, one that could seep in-between any crack he had, tainting him with dark, but not malicious, no never malicious, smoke. It would get inside of him like a drug, attacking his cells, starting, electrifying them. She was his drug - His secret little addiction.

They had grown up together. No one was aware of that, not Beck, not Cat, not Tori, not Andre, not anyone. It was part of their past, no one else was allowed in. A locked room full of secrets, promises, confessions, and wounds.

They lived across from each other from the ages of six to thirteen, back when Jade's mom had that 'little' issue with drugs; back when he lived with his real dad. Back when all two kids had were each other. They had each other's backs, they always would.

That's why when he gets a phone call at three in the morning, not from Jade, but 'blue' – her childhood name he had given her himself – he answers right away. A choked sob has him jumping up off his bed, picking his jeans up off the floor tugging them on without her even having to say anything.

"Robbie…" Her voice breaks off.

Something was wrong; she wouldn't call unless something was wrong, really wrong. "Jade, what's wrong?" She wouldn't call with this number unless something was wrong.

"I need you… God Robbie I…" Her breathing was coming out in heavy pants. "I…"

She needed him, that's all he needed to hear. "Give me your directions; I'll be there as soon as I can." He hangs up once he gets the address and grabs his jacket and heads out of his bedroom nearly bumping into his sister.

The girl looked ready to give him a piece of her mind until she noticed his alarmed expression.

"You'll think you'll be alright for a few hours alone?" He asks the eight year old. She had been left alone before and he wouldn't be gone long. The child nodded and he moved around her without another word.

He finds her in the basement of a large home, bloody, immodestly dressed in a tiny black skirt. But truly, his attention is on the man's body in the corner, limp and bloody. His heart thuds in his chest as he very slowly descends the wooden stairs.

His eyes return to Jade, his legs grow weak as he moves towards the balled up shivering form. He bends down next to her, his hand landing on a bare bloody shoulder. She moves, flinching back and up, throwing up a blade between them.

"It's me," he quickly says, holding his hands up.

Her eyes move over his face for a long moment, before her shoulders begin to shake, tears race quickly down her cheeks. He cautiously reaches for her and carefully pries the blade from her shaking hands.

"What happened?" He asks slowly, glancing to the body a few feet away from them, lying in a pool of its own blood.

"I… I…" Her mascara bleeds, tainting her pale cheeks black.

His eyes fall on needle between them and the man. His heart quickly plummets. She was supposed to be beyond that.

"It was self-defense," he quickly says, meeting her eyes, "All you have to tell them is that it was self-defense."

Her lips tremble and her chest moves up and down rapidly. "I'm not even supposed to be here." Her voice cracks. "I was finally getting away from this stuff." She whimpers. She meant being accepted to a college in New York, she was truly going to get away from their troubled past instead of just ignoring it.

A feeling rumbled under his skin, a dangerous thought wormed its way into his mind, mentally going back and forth.

"I should have listened to you… I'm so sorry, Robbie." Her bloody hands go to cover her face.

The girl being so broken brought a memory to him, one from a childhood he tried not to remember.

_A young girl with light brown hair, dressed in dirty pink overalls slid into the back of his duplex, crying and bruised. The trash bag he was carrying slipped from his hands and he yelped out of surprise. Her eyes were big, blue, and afraid. So blue and so afraid…"Please…" the girl had whispered fidgeting from one foot to another._

_He was smart enough to understand what was going on. He had done it himself – ran from someone trying to hurt him. Wordlessly he motioned her to a wooden tool box sitting on the edge of their patio, he helped her in, and closing the lid just as a man rounded the corner of his home, big, angry, with a bleeding hand._

"_You see a kid in pink overalls, kid?" The man grunted, inviting himself into his backyard, looking around. Robbie only shook his head, he never talked much then and this man was certainly not a person he wanted to talk with._

"_Don't lie to me…" The man growled. The man's eyes had fallen on the tool box; Robbie moved to block him, small body shaking, but brown eyes steady and hard._

"_Why don't you get the fuck outta here?" The young boy had said in a surprisingly calm voice. "I'll call my dad if you don't."_

_The man had snorted. "What that boney crack head?"_

"_Who in the hell you calling crack head?" His daddy's rough voice hissed as stepped into the backyard, a pistol raised at the other man's head. "Get the fuck off my property."_

_The other man raised his hands in surrender. "Alright man, just looking for my woman's little girl, that's all."_

"_You see her, get the fuck out!"_

_The man glared but left out of the backyard. Robbie turned to his father, just as the man was reaching for him. His father grabbed him but the front of his shirt._

"_What in the hell was taking you so long?" He was picked up by his shirt, the tips of his toes brushing the ground. "I told you to clean the bathroom, dumbass." His father began to drag him back into the house; he turned his head, his eyes locking with a pair of blue… very blue eyes peeking under the crack of the tool box._

It was history from there. That's when he began to drown slowly in that black fog of Jade.

He looked around the basement quickly before quickly standing, picking up a cloth from the built in shelves pressed to the walls. He moves back over to Jade and picks up the blade he had made her drop earlier and wiped the cloth over it.

"Tell me what you touched, everything you touched." He breathed heavily.

"I dunno… I can't…" Getting to her feet the girl looked him in the eye. "What are you doing?" He could tell she already was aware. Why was she even surprised, he always saved her. "You can't…"

"You were never here. This was a drug deal gone badly and you were never here."

"Why would you do this?" She yelled at him. "After how I've been treating you these last few years, you're going to do this? After I…"

"It honestly doesn't matter, alright?"

"No," she whispered weakly. "I…" She trails, her eyes find his again, and then she hugs him tightly, throwing her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his neck. It felt like hours that they stood there holding each other. "I really do love you." She whispers.

Finally he gently pushes her away. "Leave now, Jade."

Her body shakes and she looks at him for a long time. "I'll wait for you." He believes her. Finally takes a step towards the basements door, looking at him one last time before quickly leaving.

Alone, he goes to work, he wipes Jade's finger prints off the handles of the basement and anything else in the fairly large house might have. He looks for surveillance cameras. Then, he calls the cops and he waits.

()

At his trail she's there with the others in their group, he's glade. But he wishes she could have been blue instead of Jade.

They find each other's eyes when he's sentenced to ten years, pain is there. He hopes she becomes successful.

()

He gets out in eight for good behavior. They talked a lot in the beginning, he and Jade, then the letters became every other week instead of every day, then every other week merged into every few months and every few months turned into nothing…

He understood.

His mom let him move back in even got his a job as car wash. All he could get. He was fine with it. He never tried to get into contact with any of his old friends, not even Jade. All he had to do was turn on a television, pick up a magazine to see how they were. Happy, successful, and still friends living their lives; and he was happy for them.

Then, his mother overdosed and his sister fell ill. He was left in the care of sixteen year old with only a job at a car wash. He needed the money.

He called her. It had taken three gulps of vodka and an hour of staring at his phone and he could only get her assistant, then a manager at one time, who assured him he would give her the message. He told himself that the manager had lied, that the woman hadn't given Jade his message.

Recently, she had written a book on the 'hard' struggles of Broadway. Her book was fifteen dollars; he bought it anyway and went to the book signing, stood in the long line that wrapped around the block. He waited the whole three hours and by the time he got close enough to see her, her eyes hidden behind large black sunglasses, hair still black and long, skin still pale.

His stomach churns; he's only a person away. When he finally makes it to her she only holds her hand out, not looking up. He hands her the book, his body tense. The woman signs it.

"Thanks for coming," she mumbled half-heartedly. He makes no move to take it, which makes her look up, her lips then and pressed, that is, until she looks up. Her lips part and he can see her eyes widen behind those glasses.

"Hi Jade," he tries to smile but it ends up more like a grimace. His heart moves so rapidly in his chest it takes his breath away. She bites her lip staring at him. A body guard steps forward noticing the hold-up, she holds up a manicured hand.

Robbie watches the bodyguard until he takes a step back. He manages to swallow and lean forward towards her whispering into her ear. "Can I speak with you later at the café - Moe's?" He leans back and watches her, she watches him. Finally she nods, handing him back the book.

He waits for five hours, a cold cup of cheap coffee in front of him. She never shows. Like that cup of cooling coffee, his heart eventually turns cold.

Please Review


	2. It May End With Us Both

If you read this please Review, Review my other story as well _You make me Ill_, I got very few reviews for that one when I last updated.

Please Review

Three years later

The man removes the cream colored sheet from around his naked waist and set on the edge of king sized bed, staring into the open door of a large bathroom. A shiver runs through his body, one of disgust as a slim arm wraps around his chest and a blond woman kisses his neck.

"Was that a shiver?" The older woman – maybe late 40s – giggles, her nails scrap across his chest. The woman nips at his ear. "How about we go at it again?"

He gently removes her arm from around him and stands, moving to his shirt, lying crumbled on the floor near the closest.

"How about we find some food first?" He turns to her, forcing a smile onto his face. "Before we go to your party?" The woman removes herself from her bed and approaches him; he forces himself not to take a step back as the woman runs her hands over his abs, resting on his waist.

"I was thinking we could skip that and just…" The woman stands on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

He gently pushes her away, smiling. "Your friends are going to be there, they would be upset if you don't make it."

"My sweet and kind, Robert," the woman takes hold of his face, "Always thinking about others."

"That's me," he leans down and kisses her on the nose and quickly pulls away to get away. It was scary how easy it was too affectionate when you don't care. But he hated himself.

He leaves while the woman is in her shower and gets something for them to eat. He needs a break, he takes his time. His guilt was getting too strong back in that bedroom. That woman had three children and a husband, but he needed money, and he had a goal to complete.

An hour later he lets the woman tie a yellow tie around his neck and run gel through his hair. He helps her zip up her yellow dress and puts a necklace in which she had bought but he had picked out on. They load into back of a black car and head off to her party.

"Remember, you're my assistant if anyone asks. My husband's going to be there."

Very slowly Robbie nods, his eyes going to their driver. Wondering how much the woman really cared about being caught. He wouldn't actually stick around if she happened to. He had no plans of sticking around anyway, he never did.

When they enter the ball room with the fancy tables and the expensively dressed people, the woman leans towards him.

"Wait on me; I gotta go play 'good wife'." Her hand slides down his arm.

"I'll wait for you." He gives her a charming smile and she winks and leaves. His face goes blank as soon as she turns round. He moves over to a table with glasses of champagne littering it and takes one of the glasses, drinking slowly, his eyes scan over everyone.

He finds who he's looking for, the very reason he had gotten with the woman he had come with, his key to his goal. The woman stood, tall and beautiful, long blond hair, familiar blue eyes – Olivia West, the mother of Jade West.

He finishes a glass and grabs another one before finishing that one as well, and then he approaches the woman.

"Ms. West?" He asks politely. She turns to look at him with a frown, stopping her conversation with some man. No recognition comes over her face.

"Hello," her eyes move up and down his body. An easy smile comes over his face. He guesses she was too doped up out of her mind to remember him as the little boy who used to follow her daughter around like a puppy. He was counting on that. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I've met you before…

"I'm Robert," he holds out his hand. She takes it with a smile and he gently kisses the back of it, throwing her a charming smile.

()

"Your mother is late. We have a company to run here, I'm missing my daughter's soccer game for this."

Jade glanced at the balding investor briefly from across the table before looking back down at her nails. "I can't control my mother."

"As partial owner of this company I think she needs to be here more. Both of you, if she's here, you're not."

A sigh escapes the woman. "Let's postpone this, since Mr. Thompson has a whore… I mean a soccer game to get to." The woman stands, grabbing her binder from the glossy table looking around the table at the men, some were very shocked, others used to her. "Next time then," she leaves out of the conference office.

Once in the hallway the woman scowls wrenching out her cell phone and dialing familiar number. To her annoyance he answers on the fifth ring. What in the hell?

"Jade…" His calm voice greets her.

She grits her teeth, but the woman has bigger thing to bitch about. "You have any idea what my mother did?" Her heels click loudly as she makes her way down the talent agency she was the co-owner off.

"I don't think I do…"

"She fucking bitch bailed on the conference meeting, which was really important." Throwing open her office clear door she loudly slammed it closed. Sitting behind her desk she leans her head against the leather, sighing. "Who in the hell talked me into going into business with her?"

"That's the third time isn't it?" Beck Oliver, her fiancé asks.

"Yes," she grunts. "She's got this new young boyfriend."

"Have you met him yet?"

"Why in the hell would I?"

"She's been dating him for what three months now? Seems sort of serious if she's blowing off work for him," the man laughs. "He could become your stepdad."

"Real funny, Beck," her voice lowers as she calms down. "We are on for dinner tonight, I'm thinking sushi."

"We're on," she can hear him grin. "I gotta go, Love you."

She hesitates responding as she always does. "Love you, too."

()

"You're leaving again?" Annie asked her older brother leaning against the frame of their home as she watched him pack his suitcase.

The man glanced behind him at his sister. "I'll be back in about a week."

"I could get a job, Robbie." The girl says suddenly making him look at her again. She's pale and thin, dark sickly looking circles under her eyes. "You don't have to do what you do… It's… It's not…"

He gently smiles at his sister, one of his fake grins plastered on his face. He never smiled, not anymore. "All you have to worry about is classes and getting better." He closes his suitcase and picks it up.

"But… but… but…" He moves around her. "I hate her." He comes to a stop. "I hate that girl who made you like this – Jade, I hate her."

Robbie halts and turns to face his sister, forcing a smile again. "I hate her too." He begins to turn back around again.

"No you don't because if you did you wouldn't be going through all this just to make her pay. You would tell the cops, not this revenge crap."

"Doing it that way won't get you any money." He turns, moving down the hall. He understands that what his sister says holds truth, but it hardly matters.

Please Review


End file.
